


married to darkness

by theadamantdaughter



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blue Spirit Zuko, F/M, Vampire Katara, Zutara, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadamantdaughter/pseuds/theadamantdaughter
Summary: you haven't changed; zutara for the 3 words ask





	married to darkness

 

a decade’s gone since their last encounter, but she would know him anywhere. 

the moon bathes his body in a white glow, caresses the muscles that shift and shape beneath black clothing, alights his path across rooftops with a gilded silver. 

from her own perch in the near distance, cloaked in red, she watches him hunt his target— lithe and sure. he moves with confidence, with grace, with beauty. he could be Agni personified, except, like this—wrapped in shadows and hidden behind a wraith’s mask—he belongs to the night. 

as does she. as she always has. 

silent and surefooted, she hunts  _her_ target. him. 

she could shut her eyes and do this, follow his heartbeat and the sweet, hot scent of his blood. she’s closing on him, mere meters from him. and, like all those before him, he doesn’t hear her coming. they never do. her fingers, her nails filed to sharp points, twist in his shirt and she whips him around, presses him hard into the wall in the black alley. 

there’s a grunt, an alarmed sound in his chest. the moment her mouth closes on his neck, the very instant her teeth prick his beautiful, beloved skin, the sound dies like a pleasured sigh. his swords clatter to the cobblestone streets.

he wraps her hair in his fists, shudders at the first draw of blood like its the first time he’s experienced this. 

‘no hello?’ his laugh tickles against her lips, carries warmth and love in it. ‘good to see you haven’t changed.’ 

she hums her response, pushes closer to him still. from her hair, his fingers wander down her back, soft in their pursuit of her cool skin. his head tilts back, a sign of his trust and the underlying peace he finds in her embrace, and she revels in the warmth of him. 

for she may be married to the darkness, but he’s always so eager to visit it.


End file.
